The Secret Garden
by RedRosesSoulessNite
Summary: Arthur was born to be Queen, but something in his heart has him convinced he isn't ready- at least not without support and encouragement from someone. When he discovers a rose garden in the forest owned by a handsome American with a secret, will he finally find the love he needs to keep him going? Main pairing: UsUk, but others will be included May update rating later
1. A Night Of Sorrow

**_First off, Happy Birthday to England~! This is a birthday gift for Iggy~ This story was actually half inspired by a movie, and half inspired by my new favorite song. "The Young Victoria" with Emily Blunt was an amazing movie, and "Sleepsong" by Secret Garden is a beautiful song, I suggest both to anyone who has never seen/heard them~_**

_**Okay, now down to the good stuff! The list of characters/names in this chapter are:**_

_**Allistor- Scotland**_  
_**Ailbe- Ireland**_  
_**Ailill- North Ireland**_  
_**Arvel- Wales**_  
_**Arthur- England**_

_**I do not own Hetalia or the characters, except North Ireland! (A picture of him will be posted on my DeviantArt shortly when I finalize his design, and the other three are the famous designs from Pixiv I believe~) though I wish I could (seriously! xD)**_

_**Thank you for reading~ This will be updated as long as I keep the inspiration, along with my other up-coming story, "Nations Who Chase Lost Love"~**_

_**~Leo Baskerville~**_

* * *

The rain fell heavily in London, and the cries of the Queen could be heard throughout the midnight, all in the deserted streets. The cries were that of pain, an much louder within the castle walls, and four boys stood outside the grand doors of the Queens bedroom, waiting anxiously for the news that was to come. The cries slowly died down, and one of the few maids in the room emerged slowly.

"Allistor, your Mother is asking for you," she said quietly, bowing and turning on her heel back into the room. Allistor, the oldest and the only one of the four with fire-red hair, swished his black cape with gold trimming off his shoulders, adjusted his sky blue top he wore underneath, and entered the room.

The room was lit lowly with only the candlelight to brighten it from the night, and it smelled heavily of blood, thickening the air in the room. Allistor navigated his way through the mess of bloodied towels laying on the floor to the large bed at the back of the room, and the curtains draped over the sides. He took a short breath and pulled the curtains back, stepping inside and staring at his Mother with saddened green eyes. Her sheets were bloody below her waist, much like the towels on the floor. She was holding a newborn baby weakly in her arms.

"Mother," he said quietly in his Scottish accent he inherrited from his father, bowing his head when she looked up to meet the dark green pools.

"My son," she spoke with a failing voice, smiling weakly as she did do. "You have a baby brother, and I want you to be the one to name him."

"Name him? But, Mother, I couldn't-"

"Nonesense, Allistor. Please? For me? As my last with from you?"

"Mother, don't say that. It won't be your last," he spoke sadly, accent thickening slightly as the lump he felt in his throat seemed to block his ability to speak properly. He looked down at the baby in her arms, accepting him when he was offered.

"Allistor, you know as well as I do what will happen tonight. I wish one more thing from you. Because your Father passed, I want you to rule the United Kingdom in his stead, until such a time comes when the baby will rule as Queen of this country, with either you or his future husband as King. You understand, don't you, Allistor?"

"Yes, Mother, I understand," he could feel the tears beginning to fall, heating his cheeks.

"Take care of Ailbe, Ailill, and Arvel for me. Tell your brothers I love them."

"I will, I promise."

"I know you'll do a splendid job. Take care of my baby." Tears now slowly began to fall from her eyes.

"I promise, Mother," Allistor said, choking back a sob. The baby in his arms squirmed and opened his eyes for the first time, looking around and catching the eyes of his Mother, who gasped audibly.

"Beautiful...! Emerald green eyes, like you, Allistor, and your Fathers." The baby slowly lifted a hand out to reach for her, and the Queen did the same. They touched fingertips for a moment before her eyes closed and her hand fell back down limply by her side, tears slipping out from under her closed eyelids. Allistor leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, sobbing silently and letting his tears fall onto her angelic face.

"Arthur. His name is Arthur, Mother. Arthur Kirkland."


	2. Summers Day Nightmare

_**Chapter two, yay~ It's kinda sad, but the story will get happier soon~ I hope it's enjoyable~**_

_**I don't own Hetalia or the Characters except North Ireland~**_

_**~Leo Baskerville~**_

* * *

Seven years after the Queen died was still a sad time for the United Kingdom, although Allistor was doing a marvelous job as King. Ailbe, Ailill, and Arvel helped out as much as they could without interferring too much. All four of them raised Arthur together, and he was turning out to be a fine child, honest and adorable. All the kingdom loved him, and greatly looked foward to him taking over the kingdom when he turned of age. Arthur, of course, was greatly confused by it.

"Brother? I don't understand why everyone says I'm going to make a great ruler. I thought you were the ruler?" Arthur often asked Allistor, and Allistor would just smile, pat his head, and say:

"You'll understand when your older, Arthur. For now, just concentrate on growing up, having fun, and attending your studies." At this, Arthur would either smile or frown, depending on his mood, and reply with:

"Yes, Brother. I will make you all proud."

On a bright and sunny day, Arthur would often be seen by the townsfolk outside in the courtyard, walking around and enjoying the scenery from inside the gates. This day was no different, and it brought the townsfolk joy to see such a happy looking child during these times of sadness and mourning. It lifted their spirits to know that this golden haired, fair skinned, green eyed child would take over the throne someday. They needed some happiness to fill the voids of the past years, and most everyone could sense that Arthur would accomplish many great things, although, like with everything else, there were doubters. Anyone who voiced negative opinions outloud, however, were taken directly to Allistor and were dealt with there. Allistor never tolerated anyone talking badly about his brothers in such a manner.

Arthur walked through the courtyard, picking any flowers he saw that were pretty to make a bouquet for his brothers. He smiled upon seeing a single, lonely rose, and stopped his walking directly in front of it, staring it down as if it were a person.

"Your alone too, aren't you?" He whispered to the flower, quiet enough that no one could hear him. "I feel alone, too, although I would never tell my brothers this. It would break their hearts. I haven't had a friend, although I long for even just one friend. Yes, one friend I could talk to would be nice." He let out a small sigh as he watched the flower, and could have sworn he heard a quiet giggle, but he brushed it off as his child imagination, smiled, and kept walking.

Arthur watched, as he walked, the little children playing in the streets of London. He watched as they laughed, sang, and played together, and he felt a slight pang of envy. They all looked so free, so happy, despite not having grand things like himself or his brothers. He wished, deep down, that he could feel that same freedom someday. He twirled the flowers as he walked, humming a lullaby that Allistor would sing to him to help him go to sleep at night. He stopped at a bench on the side of the Palace that faced the forest on the other side and sad down, losing himself in his thoughts.

"Why can't I sleep properly?" He said to himself. He had been having nightmares his whole life, couldn't get to sleep without Allistor singing to him first, and often stayed up after having woken up from a nightmare. Or, he would cry until Allistor came to hold him and whisper sweet words into his ear until he calmed down enough to sleep. No doctor could figure it out, either, and he was too young still for sleeping medication. He layed himself down gently on the bench, yawned a cute little yawn, and let sleep take him.

_Arthur sat on the throne of the United Kingdom, older now, tied up and gagged so he couldn't move. He struggled and struggled, but it was a failure. There was no escaping. He could hear the screams and cries of his citizens being slaughtered outside, and he could smell the burning of the city. Tears stung his eyes as he kept struggling, desperate to free himself, but instead recieving rope burn on his wrists. He stopped moving instantly when the doors to the grand hall, where he sat, were thrown open. There, in the doorway, his captors stood. He couldn't see their faces, they were wearing cloaks, and there were five of them. One stood out among the rest as he was the taller one, more muscular, and carried a large axe._

_"Arthur Kirkland," he spoke with a low voice, "welcome to hell." He moved out of the way to reveal the other four cloaked figures. They were holding his brothers down by their heads, on their knees, directly in front of Arthur. They looked beaten and bloody, but they were alive, especially Allistor with the fire in his eyes._

_"Mmmph!" Arthur tried to scream. He tried to scream "Stop!" or "No!" but the gag in his mouth prevented him from speaking._

_"Which one should I kill first, hm?" The hooded person holding the axe spoke again, a hint of poison in his words. "How about...This one." He had pointed to Allistor, and Arthur's eyes went wide. He screamed again, tears now flowing freely._

_"Arthur!" Allistor spoke. He tried to speak more, but all sound seemed to stop as the hooded figures axe struck down and took off Allistors head in one swift movement. Arthur screamed and cried behind the gag, and one by one he watched as his brothers were decapitated in front of his eyes. He screamed so much he went numb, even his eyes had stopped burning although he was still crying, and he didn't notice until his chin was roughly grabbed and he heard more poisoned words being whispered harshly into his ear._

_"Your next, Arthur."_

Arthur woke up screaming and crying. He shot himself up from his position on the bench so fast he fell onto the ground and waved his arms about like he was trying to fight someone off. He seemed to forget where he was, thinking he was still asleep, and hardly noticed when he was picked up off the ground and rocked gently.

"Arthur," the familiar voice of his brother sounded to his ears. He stopped waving his arms and he looked up to meet the green eyes, filled with worry, of Allistor.

"Allistor!" He cried, throwing his arms around Allistor's neck and crying his eyes out. "I fell asleep and I had another bad dream!"

"I know, Arthur. I know," Allistor said gently, holding him close and rocking him gently, trying to calm down the crying mess. "It's alright, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

"It was so scary!" He sobbed into his chest, clinging and not letting go. Allistor brought him inside and sat him down upon his lap on the throne, rocking him gently still. He quietly began to sing the lullaby he had made for him when he was born, to help him calm down. The words soothed him back to sleep, and all Allistor could do was just sit there and hold him tight.

"Allistor," a voice sounded from behind him. He turned his head and saw Arvel standing behind him. He sat down in one of the four chairs closet to Allistor and the throne, and glanced at Arthur. His blue-green orbs bore into Allistor's own green ones, and he knew it must be important.

"Yes, Arvel?" Allistor asked.

"I've been thinking, that maybe the reason Arthur keeps having these nightmares is because of the memory of when he was a baby and he saw our Mother die. I was doing some research, and I discovered that babies store the memories in their heads, even if they never fully remember them."

"Yes, but none, or very few, of his nightmares involve anyone even resembling a Mother, except you because you can be very Motherly to him, which is what he really needs."

"I know, but still. Or maybe it could be because he's lonely? He doesn't have anyone to play with, and he's never been outside the Palace gates. He could be getting something resembling "Cabin Fever", which could be dangerous to him."

"I know, but I promised Mother, on her death bed, that I would keep him safe, Arvel. I promised her I'd keep you all safe. This is the best way to do it."

"Allistor, I understand what you are trying to do, and I know he loves you for it, but you have to try and think about his feelings. Let him out for one day, and if he still has nightmares, then we can try something else, alright?" Allistor paused at this and let himself think about it for a moment. He knew Arvel was right, but he was nervous about letting seven year old Arthur out alone.

"Alright. But just for one day, okay?"

"Thats all I'm asking," Arvel smiled at Allistor and stood up, walking out of the room to go to his own personal library Allistor had built for him. Allistor watched him walk away, and continued to rock Arthur gently.

"Right...Just one day."


	3. Into The Woods

**_Wow, I am so excited with the follows and favorites I've gotten already with this story and it's only been the second day of it being up! That gives me the confidence to 100% move foward, although reviews would be much appreciated too!_**

_**I had to upload this before school because I'll be home late due to my birthday dinner~ (18 today, woohoo!)**_

_**Alfred makes his first appearance, yay~! For those who don't know, Alfred is America~**_

_**I don't own Hetalia, or the characters except Ailill (North Ireland)~**_

_**~Leo Baskerville~**_

* * *

When Arthur awoke the next morning, he was in Allistors bed. The sun shone down on his fair skin, making it appear to glow with a light touch of gold. He looked around, memory lost of the previous night, and began to panic. He was about to cry out when the door opened and Allistor walked gracefully into the room.

"Are you okay, Arthur?" He asked, smiling softly to try and calm the little boy in front of him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he managed to say, "but what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really, no."

"I found you outside on the bench, screaming and crying about another nightmare, and I rocked you until you fell asleep. I put you here so I could keep an eye on you. You slept all afternoon and all night, even through dinner time."

"Oh...," was all Arthur could say. He let himself look down at his hands in his lap, and allowed his hair to fall into his eyes, shielding the threatening tears.

"Hey, it's okay, Arthur. Everyone has nights they don't remember, I promise. I'm sure you're hungry, so lets get you some breakfast before you go out to play," Allistor smiled, scooping Arthur into his arms.

"Play? Don't I have lessons?" Arthur asked, bewildered, as Allistor carried him down the hall.

"No, I cancelled them today. After what happened yesterday, I'm sure you could use a break, right?" Allistor said, hiding the worry in his voice. He still knew that Arvel was right, but he still couldn't help but worry about his little brother.

* * *

In the dining room, all the brothers were talking, smiling, and eating breakfast. Arvel talked less as he was reading a book, like usual, but Ailbe was talking up a storm while he poured his favorite Irish Cream flavouring into his coffee. His hair, and his twins hair, glowed a bright orange in the sunlight that fell through the curtains, bringing out the green in their eyes, whereas Arvels hair was more a sandy blonde, and it complimented his green-blue eyes nicely.

"So, Arthur, how are you feeling today?" Ailbe asked, smiling widely at the seven year old, who giggled slightly, as always, when he heard Ailbe talk with his thick Irish accent. Arthur looked up from the scone he was nibbling on and smiled.

"I'm okay, Ailbe. Thank you for asking."

"Thats good, you gave us quite a scare," Arvel said, mockingly scolding him for worrying them all so much.

"I'm really alright, I promise," Arthur giggled at Arvel's attempt to make him laugh. He was usually the more serious one, so Arthur noted that Arvel should leave the "making people laugh" part to Ailbe, or even Allistor.

Ailill looked up and smiled at Arthur, though he wasn't talking. He, like Arvel, was more quiet in nature and didn't give his opinion very often, somehow under the impression that no one wanted to hear it. Allistor never understood this, then again, as a child, Ailill couldn't talk at all. Until he was Arthur's age, maybe even a little older, he was "joined at the hip" with Ailbe, and Ailbe would do ALL his talking for him, with little exaggeration. If Ailill was asked a question, he would squeeze Ailbe's hand, since they always held hands, and Ailbe would just smile and answer with something he thought Ailill would say. It was a cute display of brotherly affection, but it slowed down after Ailill learnt how to talk. Sometimes, however, the older of the two Irish twins would still talk for him, especially around strangers.

"Thats good," Arvel said, going back to his reading, but taking a short glance at Allistor, who nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm full, Allistor," Arthur said, even though he barely made it halfway through his scone. Allistor frowned. Usually Arthur could eat three or four scones before he was full.

"Are you feeling alright, Arthur? Thats the least I've ever seen you eat," Allistor said.

"I'm just not hungry this morning, I suppose. Maybe I'll be hungry at lunch time," Arthur said.

"Well, okay, if your done you can go and play now." Arthur nodded, hopped down from the table, green cloak swaying behind him and the little white robe he wore, and walked out of the kitchen. When he was out of earshot, the brothers spoke again.

"Maybe he's getting ill?" Ailbe suggested. "Should we have the doctor look at him?"

"I'm sure he's just surprised about what happened yesterday. He'll be alright once he gets outside and starts running around," Arvel said calmly.

"If his appetite continues to worsen, I'll have the doctor look at him, but for now we'll just wait and see if it continues this way," Allistor said with confidence, though, clearly, he was worried sick about his little brother.

* * *

Outside, it was a beautiful say, and Arthur was happy he didn't have any studies today. He felt like a weight was lifted of his shoulders, and it felt wonderful. He decided to explore the back of the house and watch the other side of the woods that he hadn't watched much. Occasionally, he would get a glimpse of some animals, like rabbits or deer, and he loved the wildlife.

As he walked along the back of the castle fence, he came accross something strange. There was a larger hole in the fence, and it looked as though he could just squeeze right through it. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, and after he determined it was just him, he squeezed himself through the hole in the fence.

Arthur laughed and twirled in the fields full of wildflowers just on the outskirts of the woods. He had never felt more free, more alive, and he was enjoying every second of it. He imagined feeling like this for a long time, but the actual feeling was much better. He couldn't even begin to describe it. He stopped his turning and laughing abruptly, however, when he glanced at the edge of the woods, and spotted something of great mystery.

A unicorn, with hair white as snow, and a golden horn perched ontop of his head, was standing there. Arthur had only read of these creatures in fairy tales, and he believed in them, but never once thought he would see one in real life, let alone by HIS home!

"Hello?" He spoke to the unicorn. The unicorn appeared to nod his head, and made a slight motion with his horn for Arthur to follow him. The unicorn then turned, and began walking into the woods. Arthur didn't know what to do, but he thought he would never get a chance like this again, so he followed the magestic creature into the forest.

The woods were nothing like he'd read in stories. In fact, it was much, much, better. The woods smelled fresh, and the birds were chirping sweet, little songs, and the mice scrambled on the forest floor, smelling everything around them. The deer's ears perked up when they heard Arthur's little feet struggling to keep up with the unicorn in front of him. They stopped in front of what appeared to be a curtain made out of soft moss and pretty flowers. Arthur tilted his head, bewildered at the fact that the moss could grow this way. It was odd, indeed.

The unicorn seemed to think nothing of it, and it motioned for Arthur to come closer. As Arthur walked closer, the unicorn used it's horn to pull the curtain of moss and flowers back enough for him to walk through. When Arthur did walk through, he gasped loudly in awe.

Behind the curtain, lay a rose garden. It was a beautiful sight. The wind stirred up the petals in the wind, and the roses danced to the melody the the _whoosh!_ It was beautiful. They grew taller than Arthur, all on vines, and mysteriously not falling over, but Arthur didn't stress about the little details like that. He had never seen such a beautiful sight.

As Arthur walked through the rose garden, he couldn't help but admire how neatly they were kept, and he loved the smell pertrubing from the flowers. He walked and walked, and suddenly, he saw someone in the light of the distance. A man, appearing about Allistors age, with gold as sunshine hair, stunning blue eyes, glasses, and an odd flip on the right side of his head, was smiling a huge smile at Arthur.

"Welcome to my garden of roses, cutie."


	4. Never Forget

_**Well, it turns out I had enough time to upload another chapter before dinner tonight~ I'm really glad lots of people already like this story, and I will continue to update as often as I can! Reviews are much appreciated!**_

_**~Leo Baskerville~**_

* * *

Arthur stared in bewilderment at the man before him. His eyes were immediately drawn to his eyes. They were like oceans; oceans that held many secrets behind them. He thought they were beautiful. He was in awe, and he certainly didn't know what to say. He knew, however, that this man was not from anywhere in the United Kingdom (his brothers accents, Scottish, Welsh, Irish, and Northern Irish, clearly helped with that), and he tried to focus on his studies of the many countries of the world to try and figure out where he could be from.

"Dude, are you okay? I said "Welcome, cutie!" ' The man beamed. Ahh. Arthur got it now. This man was American.

"Um, thank you, kind sir," Arthur said quietly, offering a small and kind smile. "I hope this question doesn't offend you in any way, but are you perhaps American?"

"Why, yes I am. What a smart kid you are, and so grown up for your age!" The American smiled, but Arthur sensed a hint of something else, something that he desperately wanted to keep hidden.

"Thank you."

"My names Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. Whats your name, cutie?" The man, Alfred, smiled.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland." Alfred's eyes widened.

"You're the little Princess, soon-to-be-Queen?!" He smiled even bigger and couldn't help but run up to Arthur and hug him tightly. Arthur's green eyes widened, almost out of his head if they weren't attached.

"Y-Yes," Arthur stuttered, nearly speechless. Alfred's grip was almost crushing. "Alfred, I can't breathe...!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alfred apologised and let go. Arthur nodded in forgiveness, his face flushed slightly.

"Might I ask where we are?" Arthur asked.

"Little Arthur, were in my rose garden," Alfred smiled. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is, but, and I don't mean to sound rude, why are you here, in the woods, with a rose garden behind my home?"

Alfred just smiled at him and said, "It's a long and complicated story. Trust me when I say you wouldn't understand if I told you while you're still this young. Someday, when you grow up, I'll explain it to you."

" 'Someday when I grow up?' What does that mean, Alfred?"

"Well, you're my friend, aren't you? Won't you come back to see me?" Arthur's face flushed even more. He was his friend? He'd never had a friend before, so he wasn't sure what to say. But something about the concept of Alfred being, or wanting to be, even, his friend made his heart flutter inside his chest. He couldn't stop the smile that found it's way onto his face.

"I'm your friend? Really?" Arthur asked with excitement. Now it was Alfreds turn to stare at him with bewilderment.

"You've never had a friend before?" He sounded amazed, and not in a good way. Arthur shook his head sadly, looking down slightly.

"No, I haven't. I've never been allowed outside the Palace, and, I mean, I love my brothers dearly, but I wanted friends outside of the Palace, too."

"I understand, Artie."

"Did you...Just call me 'Artie'?" Arthur asked slowly. Alfred just smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it was cute!" Arthur's face flushed bright red.

"It's Arthur, you git!"

The two continued on like that for a long time, well into the late afternoon. They continued to talk about each other, getting to know one another better. It was perfect for the two. Arthur found out that Alfred was stuck in the rose garden and couldn't leave, and Alfred found out that each of Arthur's older brothers somehow came out a different nationality of the United Kingdom, although he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Don't worry, I don't understand it either," Arthur had giggled. Alfred laughed along with him. His laugh was something different that Arthur had found he loved. He smiled widely everytime Alfred laughed, even if it was at Arthur. Arthur found that he was very sad when the sky began to darken and he knew he had to be getting home. Alfred seemed sad too.

"It really sucks that you have to leave now, Arthur."

"I know, but Allistor will worry if I don't come home tonight. I'm sorry, Alfred."

"We'll see each other soon, though, right, dude?"

"Of course, you git. You're my friend, aren't you?" Alfred laughed at Arthurs words.

"Such foul language for such a young kid!" Arthur smiled.

"Yes, I lear-" He stopped mid-sentence when Alfred had leaned down and hugged him again. He felt his cheeks heat up, and he was sure that through the outfit Alfred wore, something similar to what Allistor would wear in the sense that it looked very upper class, or royal even, that Alfred could feel it too.

"I'll miss you, Arthur. I really will miss you."

"I know, Alfred. I'll miss you too."

They said their goodbyes, hugged each other for a few minutes, and then Arthur was gone. He ran through the woods, cape flying behind him as he did so. He still smelt the fresh air, and he still loved the scent, but he began to feel wierd.

* * *

When he got back within the Palace gates, he felt like he was forgetting something. He couldn't put his finger on it, and it was slightly annoying him.

"Arthur! Arthur, are you out here?" He heard his oldest brother calling for him.

"I'm coming Allistor!"

Arthur ran into the Palace, and inside he could smell the delicious smells of dinner being cooked. He realised he felt a little hungry, and smiled at the thought of food. However, no matter how good it was, he couldn't be distracted enough to figure out what he was forgetting.

"What could it be?"


	5. Re-Enter The Dream?

_**Damn, I'm good with three chapters in one day! I really should be studying for French, but I truly don't need to. This is more important xD**_

_**Thank you for your continued support, I'm super excited about this story, especially since that from here on out, the story will get more exciting since it's getting to the main parts!**_

_**Hetalia/ Characters except North Ireland, who is mine, are owned by the creator of Hetalia.**_

_**~Leo Baskerville~**_

* * *

Eleven years later, Arthur Kirkland turned eighteen. Since the day in the woods, he had never gone back. That day after the woods, his nightmares increased in intensity, and Allistor had ordered the Palace gardeners to allow the vines lining the gates to grow over. They grew over so thickly that the hole in the fence was no longer visible at all. Arthur didn't know how many times he had heard Arvel apologizing to Allistor, and Arthur didn't want to understand.

He had forgotten about the magestic unicorn, about the woodland animals he had come to love, the fresh scent of the forest, the mossy curtain, and the rose garden. And he also had forgotten about Alfred. He gave up trying to remember after a while since it was only causing him to lose sleep, and he had a theory that if he was patient, it would eventually come to him anyways. It never did come to him, but he did forget that he was desperately trying to remember. So, life went on, and Arthur was preparing those eleven years for the day when he would take control of the throne of the United Kingdom as it's new Queen.

Arthur sat, alone, in the throne room in the chair that was his beside Allistors, and soon to be his, throne. He looked around the walls and saw paintings of the previous rulers. Allistors was up there too, and Arthur wished he, too, could look as handsome and mystical as his brother. The painting was beautiful, to say the least, with the painter heavily accenting Allistors green eyes, and the black and gold outfit he wore was the perfect complement to his red hair.

Arthur got up and walked to the full length mirror that stood at the back of the room and looked over his frame. Over the years, he had definently gotten thinner. He wasn't eating nearly as much, and he had grown taller, although he was still the shortest in the family. His thick eyebrows never changed, and his green eyes still held life in them, and that alone was an accomplishment for a boy with all his problems. The gold hair he posessed was soft and shiny; a sign that he was taking excellent care of it, and the spikey, short, unkept style his hair had was perfect for his small, cute, face structure. The outfit he wore was the same colour green as the cloak he wore as a child, which he sadly outgrew, and the white cape, lined at the bottom with black fur, complimented the entire outfit. The outfit and the cape had gold, flower and leaf, embellishments on it, completing the look and giving it more of a royal flavour. Despite how beautiful the English boy looked, he still sighed unhappily, and paced around the room.

"I'm not ready. I can't do this. Why can't Allistor rule for a few more years? Until I fall in love and get married, at least! This is horrible, what do I do?" He muttered to himself over and over. After pacing for a while, he sat himself back down and let his feet tap on the floor below as he tried to think of solution.

"Arthur?" Arvels voice sounded from the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Arvel...," Arthur said sadly, "I don't know what to do. I don't feel ready for this yet, and there's still so many things I'm confused about!"

"I know it isn't easy, but you have to have faith in yourself- in us- and let us help you be a good Queen. I know you feel like your not ready, and I'm sorry it looks as though were forcing you into this."

"No, I don't mean that. I just-I'm not ready yet, thats all," Arthur whispered.

"Trust me, Arthur, we will all help you through this. How about you take a walk outside like you used to do when you were a child? It might help you to clear your head. Try, say, around the back, closest to the forest?"

Arthur looked up at Arvel with questioning eyes. His words suggested he was definently hiding something, and once again it brought up those feelings of him haven forgotten something a long time ago. What did he forget?

"Um, thank you, Arvel, I think I will." And with that, Arthur left the throne room to go outside, not seeing Arvel's knowing smile that played across his lips.

* * *

Outside it was warm and sunny, and the flowers were in full bloom. He walked along the path where all the flowers bloomed, and absent mindedly, he began to pick some of the flowers. He blinked at the flowers in his hands, raised an eyebrow, and continued to walk. He stopped suddenly when he came across a single rose on his walk, and he dropped all the flowers he had been carrying.

"Thats strange," Arthur whispered. "It's like deja vu..."

Arthur could tell he had done this before, even without examining the rose. He remembered his childhood as a very lonely one, one filled with the emptiness of having no friends. It was almost like the Palace was a prison, even if he was better off than most people in the country- no, the world, even!

Arthur shook his head and continued along the path Arvel had suggested. Out of curiosity, he ran his hand along the vines covering the gates, and giggled at how it tickled his hand. He kept walking and giggling as he kept his hand on the vines, but stopped when he felt his hand slip through the vines and nearly making him fall. When he pulled his hand out, he pulled the vines out of the way and discovered a hole in the fence.

"Was this always here?" He wondered out loud to no one. "I'm sure this was never here before?"

Arthur stared and stared at the woods, tempted to leave the Palace grounds, but also torn between staying. What if he didn't like what he would see in the woods? What if a dangerous creature like a bear showed up? Or what if- Wait. Was that a unicorn he saw? Arthur rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. _Deja vu again_, he thought. _That was a unicorn I saw at the edge of the woods!_

Despite something in his mind telling him to stay, Arthur decided to go. The unicorn seemed to wait for him, and Arthur followed him after he moved inside the woods. Everywhere Arthur looked, he got the impression that he had been there before, especially since the animals were staring at him with familiar eyes. He couldn't understand it- it was impossible for him to have been there before, right? Arthur was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice when the unicorn stopped. The unicorn made a noise at him and motioned, with his horn, to the mossy curtain before them. Arthur reached out to touch and feel the softness of the moss, wondering how it grew that way anyway, and so perfect to boot. The unicorn used it's horn to pull back the mossy curtains, and when Arthur stepped inside, he felt it was as if he was walking straight into Wonderland.

"This is...So wierd," he spoke to himself. "Why do I keep feeling like I've been here before?"

Before Arthur layed a rose garden, filled with tons of red roses with very distinct patterns. They were neatly trimmed, and as such, Arthur assumed there had to be a caretaker of some sort. He walked in a little ways before he was met, almost face to face, with a person just taller than him, had sandy blonde hair, and bright, crystal, blue eyes. Arthur didn't know initially what to think, except how attractive those eyes were. They were captivating, mystical and mysterious, even, and he fell in love with them instantly. As he looked upon the innocent features of his face, he noticed that the man had gone from a surprised expression to a genuine, happy, relieved, smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"It's you! You came back! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't! Oh, Arthur!" He hugged Arthur tightly in his arms. Arthur blushed furiously, green eyes wide, and pushed him away slightly.

"Excuse me, git?! Who do you think you are?!"

"Arthur, don't you remember me?" The clearly American boy adressed, tilting his head to the side.

"No. We've never met, I don't think?"

"But, Arthur. I was your only friend as a child, and you really don't know me?"

"I'm afraid not." The boy stayed quiet for a minute, thinking about what to say next. He smiled then.

"It's me, Alfred. I'm sure you'll remember soon enough. Well, anyway, welcome back to the rose garde, cutie."


	6. A Tea Party Of Questions And Answers

_**I'm back with another chapter for this story~! I finally got inspiration on how to continue. Now, I do realize that Ireland is NOT a part of the United Kingdom anymore, but for all intents and purposes, we'll say he is, so please do not make any comments about my historical inaccuracy about that. Thank you. Now, I really wanted to write this chapter because I had heard about what happened in London, and I felt awful about it, so here's a little "Keep your head up, Iggy!" chapter for our dear Englishman that we all love~ And a new character will be introduced next chapter, so for all who didn't know...**_

_**Ivan Braginski= Russia~**_

_**I do not own anything in Hetalia except North Ireland who is my own character~ Thank you~**_

_**~Leo Baskerville~**_

* * *

"Welcome back?" Arthur questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I've never been outside of the castle walls in my life." Alfred did nothing but smile.

"Sure you have, you've just forgotten. Must have had a bad nightmare like you used to and you forgot. Not to worry, though, your memory will return soon. Just spend some time with me, you'll see."

"I can't, Alfred. I have to get back before Allistor comes looking for me."

"He won't. Your other brother, Arvel, told you to come, did he not?"

Arthur blinked rapidly. How did Alfred know that? "Y-Yes?"

"Then there's no need to worry, he'll take care of it. Please?"

Arthur thought for a moment before deciding he could trust this American boy, and nodded his head. Alfred's eyes lit up in excitement, and he grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him further into the garden.

* * *

"Were here!" Alfred said, smiling, as he pulled Arthur to a lovely table at the back of the garden. The table was large and round and adorned with chairs, covered in a white and blue tablecloth of the highest quality fabric, and it was decorated with a beautiful tea set. It looked like he just walked into the tea room of the castle, and Arthur had to rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn't back home. The aroma of Arthur's favorite tea, Earl Grey, filled the air and made his mouth water. There were even little tea biscuits and scones arranged at the centre of the table around a large bouquet of roses and assorted other flowers.

"This is...Certainly amazing, Alfred," Arthur complimented.

"Thanks! Here, come sit!" Alfred pulled out a chair for Arthur, and he pushed it in for him when he sat down. Arthur blushed at the act of chivalry from the American.

"Thank you," he said to Alfred as he, himself, sat down.

"Sure, no problem! So, remember anything yet?"

"I am truly sorry, but I'm afraid not." The disappointment was clear in Alfred's eyes, and Arthur truly felt as though something stabbed at his heart witnessing it. Alfred, however, didn't let it bother him too much, and quickly mustered up a smile.

"Ah, it'll come to ya. I can't rush it, right?"

"Er, right."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was wonderful for Arthur. They drank tea, ate scones and cookies, and just talked. They shared many laughs, and on more than one occasion had Alfred made Arthur blush, especially when he complimented him on his outfit, or stated that his eyes were a beautiful green colour. Arthur couldn't stop the happiness that flooded his heart, and he forgot about all his worries he may have had when Alfred spoke to him. He felt his cheeks heat up everytime he thought about Alfred that day, and felt his heart skip a beat when he looked into those light blue pools, and felt goosebumps rise onto his skin whenever Alfred touched him. As cliche as it sounded, Arthur thought he may have been falling in love with Alfred.

"You are very pleasant to be around," Arthur said.

"So are you, and it is, of course, a priveledge to be around someone as cute and beautiful as you," Alfred said with a charming smile. There went the redness tinting Arthur's cheeks again, and Alfred couldn't surpress the quiet chuckle.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked suddenly, looking up at the sky rather than at Alfred himself. Alfred tilted his head.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"This truly isn't the first time we've met and spoke like this, has it? I feel as though I've known you a long time."

"I told you, you met me when you were a child. You told me a unicorn you saw led you here."

"Did you look the same, or were you a child, too?"

"Oh, no, Arthur. The me you see now is the me you met eleven years ago. I promise."

"Then, can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Do people stop...Aging at a certain point in their life?" At this, Arthur now looked at Alfred, pure curiosity sparkling in his green eyes. Alfred honestly didn't know how to reply. He wasn't expecting a question such as that, but rather a question about his previous visit.

"Well, that's a given. A special group of people stop aging at a certain point, but ordinary people do. That's sort of a complicated topic."

"Are you part of that 'special group,' Alfred?"

"Yes. And, forgive me for saying so without their permission, but so are your brothers. I would have thought they would have told you, but I guess not. I suppose I can try to explain. See, in every country you go, there is one person there who represents the country as a whole. Basically, that person IS the country itself, heart and soul. Those people, because their country is still around, do not die, and stop aging. They get sick when their country suffers, too. Every country has one."

"Can I assume that you represent America, Alfred?" Alfred smiled.

"Sure do, good guess." Arthur chuckled.

"It really wasn't difficult. So, since you're so knowledgeable, can you explain to me the situation with my brothers and I?"

"Ah, that. Okay, so, each of your brothers sounds like he's from a different nationality, but there's no doubt you're all brothers, right? Well, thats because within the country of Great Britain, or the United Kingdom, there's smaller countries as well: Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and England. You represent England, and therefore, because you are now eighteen, you will stop aging at this point. Now, there is also one person within you and your brothers who will not only represent their country itself, but your Nation as a whole. That person, Arthur, is you."

Arthur nodded his head, taking it all in. He didn't understand how Alfred knew all this, but he didn't bother to ask further questions about it. He understood enough to know that he would stay like this forever, and so would Alfred. That thought made his heart jump within his chest, and he smiled to himself.

"I see. Then, if I may, may I ask why you are here, behind my castle, and not in your own country?"

Alfred paused then, staring at nothing. Arthur could have sworn he saw Alfred's eyes darken a shade, and for a moment he thought Alfred would yell at him, but Alfred regained his composure. He looked at Arthur without his smile, and stared into his curious green eyes. Arthur assumed that his past was dark, especially since he looked as though he wanted to avoid talking about it.

"That is...Because of...," Alfred paused again, taking in a deep breath before continuing.

"Ivan Braginski."


	7. A Heart Of Ice And Snow

_**Yay, I'm finally back with the story! Thank you to all my reviewers and watchers, and I'm so sorry that I was slow with updating, but I'm finally free! Graduated High School, and I'm free until University in August, so lots of time for writing. Again so sorry for the wait, but enjoy the chapter, and the cliffhanger at the end of the story.~**_

**_Poor Alfred...~_**

**_~Leo Baskerville~_**

* * *

"Ivan...Braginski?" Arthur questioned. Alfred nodded solemnly.

"Yes. The representative for Russia. He's cruel, and heartless, and...Used to be my best friend." Arthur felt himself become sad at the explaination. It told him everything he needed to know about why Alfred looked so sad, yet he found himself wanting to know more. Alfred seemed to sense this.

"Want to know the entire story?" Alfred asked, a small smile poking at the corners of his pale, pink lips. Arthur bit his lip in hesitation. "It's alright, you know. Everyone gets curious, it doesn't bug me."

"Well...As long as it doesn't bug you," Arthur replied after a minute. Alfred nodded.

"Well, it isn't a happy story, in fact it's quite a tragic story. So, Arthur Kirkland, let me tell you a little about myself. Listen to my story, alright? Here we go."

* * *

Alfred walked around the outside of the snowy palace he was visiting. He was on vacation to get away from the stress of his own country, curtosy of his boss, but he had no clue where he was. He wasn't told where he was going, and he was without an adult escort, not needing one because he was a country, after all.

"Hmph," Alfred said. "Leaving a little kid on his own out here. What kind of people are they?"

Alfred mumbled to himself while trying to find a way to ask for help from within the palace. The palace was huge, grande, elegant, and very white from all the snow. He could see gold accents poking through the thick blanket of powdered snow. Alfred shivered. "Cold..."

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, da?" A voice sounded from behind Alfred. Alfred jumped and turned around quickly. Before him stood a boy, a little taller than him, with a concerned expression. His hair was a very light dusty blonde that complimented his large violet orbs beautifully. He wore a dark, tall and fuzzy, hat on top of his head, and a sandy coloured coat that was full of holes and tears. The scarf he wore around his neck that seemed to drag on the ground was in no better shape than his coat, all full of holes and tears.

"I got lost," Alfred said quietly, embarassed to admit to this stranger that he was lost.

"What is your name, da?"

"My name? Oh, it's, uh, Alfred F. Jones." The boys eyes went wide, sparkling with amusement.

"You are America, da?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused.

"How did you-?"

"My name is Ivan Braginski. I am Russia, da." Ivan smiled. It was a smile that said "I'm glad I met you because I am lonely," and it made Alfred sad to see it.

"Why do you look so lonely, Ivan?" Alfred questioned. Ivan shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, fiddling with his fingers, and let his gaze drop to the snow below.

"That is because...Everyone is scared of me, da. And because everyone is afraid of me, I am alone in the world. I have no friends." Ivan looked up to meet Alfred's own crystal blue eyes and smiled sadly. "Please do not cry, Alfred. It is not your fault."

"Huh?" Alfred reached his hand up to his cheeks only to feel a line of wetness running down them. He hadn't even noticed he was crying, and he saw how it made Ivan sadder.

"Why are you crying, Alfred, da?"

"That is...Well...I don't know. I just find it to be really sad that you have to be so lonely because of people's ignorance."

"You speak wisely for someone so young," Ivan chuckled. Now it was Alfred's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, well, I'm not usually like that. Hey! I have an idea! I'll be your friend, if you want," Alfred beamed, smiling a large ear-to-ear smile. Ivan's eyes widened.

"R-Really? You would do that? You are not afraid of me?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, smile still there.

"Whats there to be afraid about?" Alfred held out his hand, and Ivan nearly tackled him to the ground, ignorning his hand and choosing instead to hug Alfred. Alfred blushed, but smiled and hugged back anyway.

"Friends, Ivan?"

"Da. Friends, Alfred."

Every year after that, they took turns visiting each others homes. Eventually, the visits numbered, and what happened later was something Alfred could not foresee.

A few years later, Alfred began to grow and prosper as a country again, and he decided to go out and make friends with other countries. He immediately befriended Im Yong Soo of South Korea, Yong Soo's Mother, Yao Wang of China, and one of his sons Li (commonly known as Leon after having lived with Allistor and the others for a while), and Francis Bonnefoy of France. Somewhere along the road, he also managed to get his brother, Matthew Williams of Canada, to come out and try to meet new people. Alfred also became really good friends with Kiku Honda of Japan, Yao's ex and Yong Soo and Leon's Father (A detail that will be explained later). What Alfred couldn't see, however, in making all these new friends, was Ivan's extreme jealousy lurking underneath the mask of innocence.

It wasn't until a little after Alfred introduced all his new friends that it really became bad. Ivan was soon trying to find a way for Alfred and him to be around each other all the time, and Ivan became so angry from bottling it all up, that he released it on his favorite servant, someone he has been in love with for a long time, Toris Laurinaitis of Lithuania, and hurt him badly. He whipped him for no reason, pushed him down the stairs, locked him up in the cellar with no food or water for days on end, and broken several of his bones. Alfred was in shock when he heard since he and Toris had been friends for a long time, as well.

"Ivan, what's happening?" Alfred asked when they met again. "What are you doing to Toris, and why? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Da, I know. However, the situation over there, which really doesn't concern you, is taking place because. Of. You." Ivan emphasized the last three words, and Alfred widened his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything either!" He said, shocked.

"Da. You are abandoning me, Alfred, after you promised you would be my best friend all those years ago!"

"What?! Thats rediculous! I am not abandoning you! You ARE my best friend, Ivan!"

"LIES!" Ivan stood up, leaning over Alfred, and shouted. Alfred couldn't move. He was in shock. "Don't you get it, Alfred? Or is your head too thick? I've fallen in love with you! And I don't want to lose you now! I'm frightened that you'll abandon me like everyone else did!"

"I...You...," Alfred didn't even know what to say, but he felt his eyes begin to burn, and he felt his cheeks burn more as the tears flowed steadily down his pale cheeks. Ivan's anger subsided, and he looked at Alfred with remorse and pity.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I'm sorry. I know, lets play a game. I'll hide you somewhere far away from here where no one else will be able to find you ever again, da? Then, just like hide-and-seek, they will have to seek you," Ivan laughed darkly, taking out a cloth and a small bottle from his coat. That was the last thing Alfred saw before his world went completely black.

* * *

"So, that's how I got here. Sad story, huh?" Alfred smiled sadly at Arthur, trying to supress his own tears as he watched the pretty eyed boy in front of him cry.

"That's awful! I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, Alfred," Arthur sniffled through his tears. Alfred got up and walked to Arthur, leaned down and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"Don't cry. It wasn't your fault, you weren't even born yet, I don't think. But you know what?"

"What...?"

"I don't regret anything that happened." Arthur looked at him in shock like he expected him to regret ever becoming friends with Ivan Braginski.

"But why, Alfred? Why?"

"Because, if he hadn't done this, you and I wouldn't have met like this, and I wouldn't have fallen so in love with you."


End file.
